Shin x Heroine: Confession At Last
by YumiCupcakeSprinkles4
Summary: Shin realizes that he gains feelings for Yumi (Heroine) over the past months, and he remembers them. He doesn't know if he should confess or stay a childhood friend. Will he make love fly of a childhood friend relationship to a complicated romance? NOTE: This is my 1st fanfiction so don't be harsh. DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN AMNESIA.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: This is my first fan fiction, so be nice! Btw, the Heroine's name in this story will be Yumi! DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN AMNESIA!**

Chapter One:

Shin P.O.V.

I walked to Yumi's house. Yumi is my best childhood friend, besides, she is way better than Toma. Me and her go to different schools, but her university is just one step away from mine. We talk to each other a lot.

Maybe too much? Whatever, I don't care. I knock on the door.

Knock

Knock

Knock

After the third knock, she finally opens the door in her normal outfit. Brown hair with a tiny braid on the side, normal hat with roses, a blueish lime dress with a bow on it, knit tights that are red and black, and then the boots with roses. Her beautiful emerald eyes sparkle.

"Idiot, we have school, so stop sleeping in," I smirked.

"Shin, don't be so mean in the morning! But geez, your right, I am going to be late for practice!" Yumi rumbled and got her white tote bag from her little table. Yumi is a great singer. Although when she first started, she sounded like some dying whale on the stage. But over time, she got better and better. Probably because of my harsh words to motivate her. But seriously, she did sound like a dying whale, I had to get my headphones out and listen to music. Well, that was the past.

I actually kinda like Yumi in different ways, but those are just plain silly! I am not dating a silly idiot!

All of a sudden, Yumi tripped over a rock. "Ahhhh!" I had to help her up.

"Idiot, you almost got hit by a car. Be careful and watch your step..." I said. Yumi blushed. She looks so cute when she blushes. We went to the coffee cafe first. Yumi sang to the birds, and a lot of people who were around clapped. I got a flashback:

Flashback:

 _"She is beautiful. She was always beautiful." a couple of people whispered. Toma looked and said to me, "Yumi is so talented."_

 _"Yeah, she is." I agreed._

 _"She'll always be a 'little sis' to me."_

 _"Shut up Toma, we're not related to you, we're just childhood friends." I mumbled. Toma always thought of us as siblings, since he was older. What an idiot._

 _"She is beautiful..." I thought in my head._

End of Flashback:

"Shin?" Yumi said. I remember something. I remember a lot. Yumi, is my loved one, I love her, in other ways.

"Yeah..." I said, too busy thinking about everything. I left those thoughts of love. And feelings. "Well, we better hurry for school!" Yumi cheered.

"Talk to you later?" I said.

"Yup." She nodded, and we walked to school. I said bye to her and left for class. I realized that, _after remembering that flashback, I remembered stuff of Yumi and fell in love with her._ I also realized that I didn't get my melon soda from that coffee place. Oh well.

 _I realized I fell in love with Yumi, and I must confess to her, so who cares about melon soda. It's starts tomorrow._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 coming right now! Sorry for delay! It's been a couple days, and I didn't update. Again, please don't be strict on what I write here. I am new to this, and I am not the best writer. Okay than, let's roll!  
**

Yumi's P.O.V.

 _The next day after chapter one..._

I got ready for the next day for school. I expected Shin coming to walk me to school like normal, but he didn't come today. Probably ditching childhood friends for his own friends. How rude, well I can't blame him. Hanging out with childhood friends is kinda embarrassing. But still, he is being rude. As I walked to school, Toma ran up to me.

"Hey Yumi, how you doing?" He gave a friendly smile.

"Good, by the way actually had you seen Shin? Normally we walk together, but today, we didn't."

For some reason, Toma's smile went to a frown.

"...No I didn't see him today. Probably uhhh, walking alone, I guess? I dunno..."

He looked at the floor. What's up with him? When I said Shin's name to him several times, he didn't look all sad. Well I had to get going for singing! I don't want my talents to go down! Like before. I remember when Shin said the harsh words at my 1st concert.

He was like, "You sounded like a dying whale that got a stroke. How can you sing in confidence like that?" Gosh he was mean, but I can't blame him. Anyways, back to reality!

"Anyways, bye Toma! I have to go back to the band room! Bye!" I waved and ran off.

"...Bye." He said and when off to his class. He sounded so depressed! I wonder what happened to his attitude! At first he was happy, and now he's all downs!

Anyways, I walked up the stairs and headed straight towards the band room. It was empty, so I had plenty of space and privacy to sing. I began to sing:

 _Like fragments of a dream falling apart_

 _I lost the final pieces of my fragile heart_

 _I don't know how I'll find myself but still I have to try,_

 _Till I reach the ends of this rainbowed colored sky_

 _Like a flame that's fading_

 _Trapped inside a distant daydream_

 _On a road that's ever changing_

 _Still I know I must go_

 _Feeling my heart beat faster_

 _Pushing forwards and pulling backwards_

 _Take control and save my sorry soul_

 _And make me whole_

 _Silence my fear- make it from here_

 _I slowly piece together everything I seen, in this never ending dream_

 _I'm trying to break free_

 _From this carousal of memories_

 _Spinning faster around me_

 _As I find the one who finally sets me free_

I finished the song and smiled. I just need to practice that many more times for the concert in 5 months! Yeah, 5 months is a pretty long time but I am a over-achiever!

Hey! Did I just hear the door open?

"Shin?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Yumi (author-chan) is bored today. So, I'm gonna continue this story until I move to the next anime like story of another anime I enjoyed. If I find the right image for it. My computer is really bad at copying images. I am not telling what that anime is, even if I really want to. Anyways, I left a cliff hanger on the last chapter right? Okay, here's your story 3/4 finished. Author-chan (Yumi) shutting up, and starting the story. Right according NOW.**

Yumi P.O.V.

"Shin?" Okay I know that Shin isn't suppose to be here RIGHT NOW. He should be in history class right now! Hmm, whatever, probably apologizing for leaving me to walk alone. What a polite friend, even if he is a teaser.

"Shin didn't you have classes?" I asked and dropped the microphone. Good thing it wasn't turned on, or, everyone would hear me singing. Just using it for practice.

Shin P.O.V.

Okay, I was only here to confess to Yumi. But, it's harder then you probably think it is.

"No, I didn't have classes today, it got canceled." I lied plain-fully and normal like, like it was the truth. I'm a good liar you know.

Yumi smiled said, "Well we could chat like normal. Right now I'm practicing for a song." I grinned and said, "I know you were, because everyone heard you while going up the stairs."

Yumi turned red and said, "The microphone was on the whole entire time!? Oh shoot, I thought it was off. This is so embarrassing... I am so stupid." I smiled and said, "That's why your a plain old idiot."

"Shin, you're too mean." Yumi said and sighed, but smiled.

Okay, the pressure is killing me, I got to say it.

"Hey, how's Toma doing?" Okay, myself, worst conversation starter ever. I'm pretty sure Toma loves Yumi too, because he so does acts like it. The only reasons why I didn't walk Yumi to school was because I was spying on Toma to make sure he doesn't confess. And he didn't, although he did look very sad. I don't no why, because I had a tough time reaching up to him.

"When I mentioned your name, he was all depressed. I don't know why, Toma never became so depressed before." Yumi shrugged. Oh no. That probably means that Toma love love loves Yumi. Shit. Better confess soon.

"I need to tell you something." I said, becoming a little shy around Yumi. "What is it?" Yumi said. Yikes, this is nerve wrecking. What happen if I reason our relationship right now? What happen if I destroy everything? I can't live with it then. But, I'm gonna try.

"Ever since you started the band, you first started out bad. But, you changed, you worked hard for that. After your second first performance, I thought for one of the first times you were beautiful. You also helped me get out of a social-outcast when I was little. I have so much to thank for. I that's why... I love you." 3 3 3


End file.
